


Fragments

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Just a quick drabble, M/M, Romance, idk if it's even a fluff story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Flowing inside his veins… it’s not the stream of crimson red. It’s the name of one single person he breathes in like an oxygen and whispers like a masterpiece not even his best-selling single will ever compare."





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Because "Please be Naked" by The 1975 is so simple yet beautiful. And happy belated birthday, Jill.

 

 _ **There’s a secret he’s been**_ keeping from the younger, hidden for years of being together. But those years are also those spent with an invisible barrier before them—a thin barrier, it is, yet it’s more than enough to hold him back whenever he thinks that it’s time to go further. Because Kwon Jiyong is always too scared to lose the heart-shaped grin that greets him every day from his life, even after all those years being so close to each other.

There’s a little wish he’s been praying every night, and he never misses any single day to recite it. He will hum those words quietly, wishing that the night wind will whisper it to the younger, and the rustling leaves on the trees will sing the message to the other guy. Because Kwon Jiyong is always too afraid to whisper it right into his ear, even after all those years being so close to each other.

There’s a piece of dream splashing in his eyelids, always dragging him away from the real world even only for one second. Just one second, but it’s always more than enough for Jiyong to feel the warmth of the younger against his skin, or the sparkling brown eyes staring back at him… _only_ him. Just one second, but it’s manifested in the realest way possible until everything all his senses experience once he opens his eyes is merely an illusion. Because Kwon Jiyong is always too hesitate to hold the other hand tightly for too long—he’s afraid that the younger’s hand will turn into sand, trickling through his fingers as he squeezes it tightly-- even after all those years being so close to each other.

There’s a heart somewhere inside his beating chest he’s been dying to hand to the younger. It’s a heart he’s been tending for a long time after all the scars and bruises from his past experiences. But each time spent so close with one and another, he finally realizes, has helped him manage all those pain… until it no longer aches him. It’s a heart that grows only stronger and pounds faster whenever the younger’s around, spreading the comforting thrill he can feel from his chest to his fingertips. It’s a heart still struggling to jump out of its confinement, though. Because Kwon Jiyong worries that once he lets it free, the younger won’t be there to catch it, even after all those years being so close to each other.

Oh how they’re too close until his life and his soul are entangled onto the younger, not willing to let him go too far from him. They’re so close until he’s too comfortable with the state of their relationship, thinking that things will just go the way he always wants… that nothing will ever change between them… that they will always be together. Even after all those years being so close to each other. _Especially_ after all those years being so close to each other.

Flowing inside his veins… it’s not the stream of crimson red. It’s the name of one single person he breathes in like an oxygen and whispers like a masterpiece not even his best-selling single will ever compare.

And this night, he’s staring at the pale full moon, shining oh so bright out there. The sound of waves crashing the nature-sculpted rocks, jutting out from the tar-black ocean, fills his ears with a strange yet captivating melody. The salty air tickles his nose, but it’s already filled with another scent he’ll never mistake as someone else’s.

He turns his head, for the scenery of ocean at night is nothing compared to the sight of another man, sleeping in the bed oh so soundly. Moonlight falls on the crinkled white sheet—an empty spot where he was lying at only an hour before while staring at the beauty sleeping next to him, lying sideways just like he’s always been doing all the time. But even the pale moonlight that often guides the lost soul, floating aimlessly on the expanding ocean, doesn’t look as radiant as the younger.

Jiyong approaches the bed carefully, his face immediately forms a small smile once his eyes land on the agape mouth just like it always does. Quietly, he fits himself snugly on the empty space, his fingers are fiddling with the soft dark brown fringes scattered all across the younger’s forehead. The long lashes flutters each time the other huffs the soft, warm air through his mouth; it hitches Jiyong’s breath in a bittersweet way. Propping his head with his folded arm, Jiyong leans closer and softly blows air; the invisible string, once again, tugs the corner of his lips upon seeing the long lashes dance along with it.

He always loves moments like this, when there’s nothing but both of them together, leaving the world outside. He always loves moments like this, when all they do is simply spending their time together and talking about nobody but them, just as if the world has always been reserved only for them. He always loves moments like this, when his secret, little wish, piece of dream, and heart are manifested into one person he loves so much.

 _Maybe next time_ , Jiyong tells himself, still indulging himself in the warmth wrapping him with its invisible arms. _Maybe someday_ , he repeats it once again.

Leaning even closer, he lands a soft kiss exactly at the spot between two eyebrows that frame Lee Seunghyun’s closed eyes. The same face is the last one he sees before the warm water greets him in the darkness.

( _Because Lee Seunghyun never lets Kwon Jiyong know how the same kiss landed just at that spot always makes him prickle all over. And Lee Seunghyun never lets the older know about all his own secret, little wish, piece of dream, and heart… for now, at least.)_

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
